Mazda
"Life its so predictable don't you think? Inspector Link?" Mazda healing Howard Link '' Character Outline '''Mazda '(マツダ ,Matsuda) is the fifteen disciple of the Noah Family, he is also the first rider of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. His represents the "Greed" ( 貪欲 , Don'yoku) of Noah, his blessing is "Justice" (正義 ,Masayoshi). Mazda is a mysterious and strange character, much of his past including his involvement with the Central Agency, Black Order, Vatican, and his time as CROW are unknown. Apperance Mazda appears as a tall individual with blue robes, a hood and a white mask. Long brown hair is seen, his robes are ceremonially. Mazda appears to be male, as Mazda is refereed to as a he by multiple characters. Mazda gender nevertheless is undetermined as Yu Kanda refers to Mazda as a she. Mazda in his/her noah form appear as is, expect his robes are black with the seven stigmata appearing on his hood, and a extra one appear on his mask. Nea and Tisha have a hint of what Mazda looks like without his mask, when both are talking to him the lower half of his face are shown which indicate he is a male and his facial structure is somewhat similar to Nea. Mazda, during battle wears a CROW uniform, mostly the sleeveless variant and the hoodie variant, he also wears a CROW mask. Personality Mazda is unpredictable, he ignores his opponents half the time and prefers to stay back and use the Akuma to fight his enemies. Mazda at times rarely if ever talks he did talk a couple times like with Link when he healed him using his talisman. Mazda at times when he fights prefers not to speak as he feels that speaking takes away from fighting. Mazda has a sense of honor, and doesn't fight females as he calmly asked Klaud Nine to back off, when fighting females he uses the CROW binding spells to keep them back. Mazda seems to be calm and quiet he also cares for lives as he healed Howard Link and Tyki Mikk at the same time. Mazda is also extremely loyal to Nea Walker unlike the other Horsemen Mazda seems to protect Allen walker as he placed a Seal Barrier over him to protect him from a angery Yu Kanda. Personal Statistic: * Education: 4 * Affinity: 6 * Battle Ability: 7 * Mental: 8 * Flexibility: 9 * Activeness: 3 History Mazda's past is unknown, it is known he is from Asia, believed to be Japan. Mazda at some point was a member of the Black Order's Central Agency and was a CROW member. Mazda sometime later became a Noah and posses the Blessing of Justice he joined the Four Horsemen, and served Neah faithfully. After Nea's death he watched over Mana and Allen Walker. Plot Searching for A.W. arc After Tyki's fight with Apocryphos Mazda, and Gisha disguise themselves as CROW members and follow Nea/Allen Walker. Allen angered Yu Kanda over spilling his soba, Mazda intervened and restrained Kanda and Johnny. Nea started to surface, Mazda saved him from a level 3 Akuma, by ordering it to self destruct. Nea and Mazda started having a conversation about Mana, and the Earl. Nea stated that Allen doesn't know the truth about Mana. Nea fainted when Allen tried to take back control, and the transformation started up again, Mazda and Gisha took Nea/Allen Walker to a nearby hotel. When Allen woke up Mazda explained what happened, Allen asked about Mana, and Mazda hesitated, Tisha then appeared in the room through a window and explained that Yu Kanda and Johnny are looking for Allen. Mazda told a level 4 akuma to draw the Exorcist to a old abandon district in the city. Sometime later Nea took control and was captured by finders, and fought the Earl Yu Kanda, Johnny ran into the four horsemen. False Order arc Yu Kanda, Johnny, Mazda, Tisha, and Gisha ended up being trapped in Allen's deteriorating mind, in a effort to help Nea take over the Four Horsemen must defeat Apocryphos four times, as Allen is having nightmares about meeting him. Road arrives though weakened and offers to guide them through Allen's mind. Road suggest they split up and stop Apocryphos from killing Allen. Meanwhile Scar, Tyki, Howard Link, and the Earl are all confused on to what has happened to Nea, Wisely shows up and states that Road is gone, causing Sheryl to freak out. Scar speculates that Nea has almost completed the transformation, but something is blocking him from doing so. Mazda, Road, and Yu find the second Apocryphos, in the dream version of the new Black order HQ. Dream Allen is stating that if he becomes the 14th the exorcist are to kill him but he is interrupted as Mazda and Yu slam Apocryphos through the door, the Dream exorcist are confused as to why Kanda is there and why he is with the Noah, Mazda is annoyed by everyone staring at him and insults Kanda telling him to protect the "Bean stack". Mazda then activates his blessing causing him to be covered by a aura, Road creates a wall from her dream world to protect everyone expect Allen and Apocyrphos from the Dark matter aura which melts Apocryphos human form off, and leaving him temporarily paralyzed and in major pain which shocks Road as Dark matter usually has no effect on him. Powers & Abilities Natural abilities as a Noah:As a noah, Mazda can command all Akuma, and like all other noah his abilities are based off Dark matter. He is immune to the Akuma blood virus which normally fatal to human touch. He can create dark matter beams to impale opponents at a distance. Hand-to-hand combat: Mazda is a expert in hand-to-hand combat, being a former CROW, he is expert in martial arts. Increased Speed & Agility:Mazda has increased agility and speed, he was able to effectively ambush his opponents and cover long distances. Increased Strength: Mazda has increased strength, and is able to go head-to-head with Tyki and Choji. Peak Physical performance: Mazda when he was a human trained himself daily, as such even as a Noah/Rider he has peak physical performance and is in shape. Destructive Spells: Mazda can use the destructive spells CROW's uses he still uses them even as a Noah. * Secret Art - Black-winged Flame spirit '( ' '黒羽焔气, Kureha Nenki'' ) : Mazda like Link can uses this secret art but he only uses it to defend himself. * '''Flame Wings (炎羽, En Ba): Mazda uses this spell more often than Black winged, he often uses it against opponents such as Lenalee and Lavi. Defensive/Restrictive Spells: Mazda can use the following spells to bind/restrict opponents mostly females and children. For ex Lenalee Lee, Klaud Nine, Miranda Lotto, and Timothy Hearst. * Secret Spell - Binding Wings * Protection Wing * Restriction Wings Equipment: Mazda carries a number of his old CROW equipment, he also carries specialized equipment such as the following. * Ceremonial needles * Retractable wrist blades * Akuma blood Kunai (アクマ・ブラッドクナイ'', Akuma buraddokunai'' ): Mazda carries a unknown number of Kunai which have been dipped in Akuma Blood. They carry the blood virus and have been modified to explode upon contact. They can be thrown, or used in combat, Mazda often uses two of these one for blocking the other for attacking. * Exploding shuriken: Mazda also carries a number of exploding shuriken's. They have been modified with Dark Matter and are used as distractions, and to stun opponents. Hydra Beam (ヒドラ・ビーム , Hidora bīmu): Mazda has the ability to control the Earth and use it defensively and offensively. * Hydra Beta: Mazda can control the earth and use it to defend himself from attacks and counter enemy attacks. * Hydra Alpha: Mazda can create landslides, and control bits and pieces of the earth around him to attack his enemies. Templar '''( テンプル '', Tenpuru ''): Mazda has the blessing of Justice, unlike the other horsemen he has unlocked the full potential of his powers, and is more dangerous than the other horsemen. * '''Knight Seal: Mazda uses dark matter to summon a shield, and can summon fireball's and other elemental style attacks based on Dark matter. * Angelic blast: Mazda unleashes a high powered blast of Dark matter, is very destructive can destroy a entire city block. * Seismic Eruption: Unleashes a huge seismic wave powered by Dark Matter. Category:Noah Members Category:Noah Characters